The Life That I Weaved Is Slipping Through Cracks
by Harmony Black
Summary: Harmony discovers her past and learns to deal with her discovery.This story takes place in the gangs sixth year.Harmony transfers from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts because she is Harrys last guardian. She goes there to protect Harry but she stays for a crush
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

She woke up to a owl tapping against the window. She looked around and started to panick. "Where am I? This isn't my room!" Harmony cried outloud as she jumped out of bed and ran to the window. She peered out the window. She didn't see the normal hills, rain, and people bustling about their lawns. Instead she saw mountains, a lake, a little cabin, and as she peered out closely she thought she saw some people flying on brooms.   
  
  
  
A light blinked on in the room. She closed her eyes and turned around towards the door. She opened up her eyes to reveal a splendid green color that circled around her pitch black pupil. She looked all around the room and noticed there were about ten beds. All of them except the one she occupied were filled. The person that turned on the light rushed in and grabbed Harmony. The lady was wearing a very long dress, and a apron. She seemed to be the nurse. The lady lead Harmony to a room with 2 chairs, a desk, and a number of odd items. She placed harmony on one of the chairs and went to the window were the owl that woke up Harmony went to after the nurse turned off the light in the other room. She opened the window, grabbed the letter that was pinned to the owl and went to the desk. On the desk was a funny object that looked like a muggles thermometer but it had a bunch of buttons. There were some more objects but by the time Harmony started to study them she had drifted into a deep sleep.   
  
While she was sleeping 4 people gathered around the room. "Does she remember anything Poppy?" A shadowy figure with a long beard walked toward Harmony and quickly 4 very puffy seats protruded out of the sky. "I don't think so professor. When she woke up she didn't know where she was." Poppy walked over and sat down. " Albus I need to know how she is! I don't care if I am not her father! I raised her!" Remus starred at Dumbledore as he sat down with the same glare he used on Harry when he did some thing he wasnt sopposed to. "Please settle down Remus! I am sure she is okay." McGonagall made her way to the chair closest to the window. "I can't possibly calm down! I have taken care of her ever since she was turned into a baby 16 years ago!!" Lupin stood up and walked toward Harmony. He sat down on a part of the chair she wasn't laying on. "Lupin, I know you are worried that she will never gain her memories back but don't worry. I am surprised she even knew who she was yesterday." Dumbledore got up and left the room.  
  
"Yes that isn't no ordinary person. The Cruciatous Curse didn't even make her loose any will or powers she might have gotten when she was turned into a child." McGonagall got up and followed Dumbledore out the door.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** 1 year, 55 days, 12 hours, and 15 minutes earlier ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
***BEEP*****BEEP*****BEEP*****BE- Crunch. Harmony's hand flew out of under the covers and hit the large snooze button on the muggle alarm clock. Harmony got up and walked out of her room to the very small kitchen. Remus was over by the stove making some kind of white stuff when she heard the doorbell ring. "Harmony can you get that?" Lupin looked over his shoulder and zapped Harmony's pj's. They turned into her normal style of clothing. The regular red baggy pants and deep black halter top with little white dots that made her shirt look like the night sky without the moon. "Thanks dad. Okay I will get it." Harmony walked over towards the maple door that was painted white on the outside but blue on the inside.   
  
Harmony opened the door to a old man with a white beard. He was holding a very odd looking cat. Harmony let him in and closed the door behind him. "You can sit down on the chair if you would like to." Harmony walked into the kitchen and went to Remus Lupin. "Hey some guy with a white beard is here. He is holding a cat too." Harmony scooted to the side as Lupin walked into the living room. "Finish cooking the eggs." Harmony made sure Lupin was out of hearing range before she mumbled under her breath "Soooo thats what it is."   
  
Harmony looked both ways and zapped the eggs. They automatically turned into better looking eggs. "Now for a little pepper and salt." She walked into the living room and saw the cat transform into a very strict looking women. "WOW. Cool. I have never seen what it looks like from the outside." Harmony stared at the women for a few seconds then she shook her head and looked toward the old man that was sitting on the coach looking at her with amazement. "Excuse me Sir, Mam, are you eating breaksfast here? Oh and why are you looking at me like I am some kind of strange beast no one has seen before." Harmony stared at the old man. 'Thats odd' Harmony thought to herself 'I can't read his mind. It's like he put a barrier around his brain.' "Yes they will be eating here if they want to." Lupin looked over at the two people. "Yes I think we will be eating here. Ohh and its just I wondered what you ment by seeing it from the outside." The old man looked at her with thought. 'Ohh and you were right. It is a barrier.' The old man winked.   
  
Harmony pretended like she didn't hear his voice in his head "Ok so 4 plates and 4 glasses of O.J." Harmony turned and headed toward the kitchen. A few seconds later she had all the plates and glasses floating over her finger as she gave each person their plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice. "So I don't think I have been introduced yet." Harmony pointed at McGonagall "I know who you are. You were one of my dads teachers, weren't you?" Harmony saw the old women shake her head yes. She turned her head to look at the old man. "But I still don't know who you are." Dumbledore cleared his throught and than looked at Lupin. "Well my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. I won a Order of Merlin First class and I have fought against Voldemort many times." McGonagall shuddered slightly as he said Voldemort.   
  
"Isn't Hogwarts in Scotland?" Dumbledore shook his head. "So what brings you two to France?" Harmony drank some of her orange juice while Dumbledore answered her. "We are on important business. We need to transfer a student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts." Harmony placed her empty glass on her plate and looked up. "Who? I might be able to tell you were they live." Harmony picked up her fork and ate the eggs with no complaint while McGonagall poked her eggs with her fork. "We know where that person lives." She said as she stabbed the eggs with the fork and finally took a bite. "Ohh. So whats their name. Or is that top secret?" Harmony pointed her finger at the plate she was eating off of and let it drift towards the kitchen. Remus stared at her in a face that clearly said 'I told you before not to do that.' McGonagall looked at Dumbledore as she let her defences down so Dumbledore could read her mind she saw him nod. "Well Harmony we would like to talk to you. Umm maybe Dumbledore would like to tell you." McGonagall looked over towards Dumbledore as he cleared his throught and started to speak.   
  
"Now Harmony we think you should talk to your father after we tell you what we are about to tell you." Dumbledore sighed and looked at Harmony with his grandfather eyes he watched her. He wondered what she would do after she hears what Remus has to tell her. "The guardian of Harry Potter was killed last year and we have to use the next person in line. His parents gave him two guardians so that way if one dies or goes to the wrong side then the other can take care of him. Well the next in line is you. We need you to come to Hogwarts and look after Harry. We know your are very young but you are the next one to watch over Harry. Now I know that you are Metamorphmagus and we think you would be perfect because then you can watch Harry without him knowing it." As Dumbledore finished he pulled out a yellow envelope with the Hogwarts seal on there. Here is your letter. If you would like to attend Hogwarts than please just think of Bertie Botts that taste like red licorice and then of the letter." McGonagall turned back into a cat and jumped into Albus's arms. "Thank you Remus. I shall talk to you tomorrow." And with that they both disappeared.  
  
"Okay Harmony I have to tell you something." Remus looked at her and sighed as he walked into the kitchen to put away his plate. He walked into the living room and sat down next to Harmony. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any one in the story except for my character, Harmony. I do however own all the ideas in this story. If you want to use any of it please e-mail me at harmonylblack@yahoo.com Ok now please review.   
  
P.S. I DO OWN THE SNAKE-LIKE LIGHT THAT COMES OUT OF HER FINGERS!!!!   
  
"When I was in school Harry's mom and dad went to school with me and Harry's first guardian. His name is Siruis Black. He was blackmailed by a ex-friend of ours and was sent to Azkaban for 'killing' Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter. Now while Lily was in her 2nd year she met a girl named Harmony that was a two years younger then her but still in the 2nd year. The girl was a very smart girl that was tutored by her father and got her first wand when she was 5. She learned her first spell two years before she got her wand. She was eight when she was invited to go to Beauxbatons. She came to Hogwarts because she wasn't learning as much as she wished she could. There she met a man named Sirus Black and they dated for a few years. But then he broke up with her in the 4th year because he fell in love with someone else. At that time me and Harmony were best-friends and it was everbody's 4th year at Hogwarts.   
  
Lily and James started dating in our 5th year and James was seriosly thinking of proposing to Lily on Valentines day in our 7th year. Well he did propose and they got married in the December after our graduation. 4 months after they got married they learned Lily was pregnate and when Harry was born Voldemort visited Harmony's house hopping to find them their. All he saw was Harmony talking to me while I was in her fire. Unfortunatly I got their to late and he turned her into a baby." Remus paused and stared at Harmony as she tried to get this all into her mind at the same time. "Harmony I am telling you this so you can understand what happened that night. Anyway I took care of baby Harmony. You see Harmony you are the Harmony I knew from the past. I saw you try to stand up against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You fought bravely but in the end you were turned into a baby and when I arrived I was a werewolf because of the full moon. I caught He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named off guard and he apparated. I took care of you and apparated with you in my arms to Dumbledore's office where he was trying to contact you."  
  
Harmony looked shocked. Her eyes were wide opened, all the color was drained from her face, and her breathing was quick and staggered. She looked at Remus with sad and confused eyes. "B-b-but I can't be older than 16. It's just impossible." Harmony looked at Remus pleading with him. Hoping he was just tricking her for a good laugh.  
  
  
  
"Harmony, it is true. You see I took care of you because you were so kind to me in school and you helped me get through some of my classes by helping me with homework. I knew I would have to tell you someday but I didn't think it would be this soon." Remus walked over to the book shelf that held a numerous amount of books ranging from school books to cooking books. He stood on the ladder they used to get the books off the top shelf and climbed about 4 feet up. I stuck his hand on top of the book shelf and rumaged around. He grabbed something and placed it into his robes. He climbed down and approached Harmony. He took out the thing he concealed in his robes and placed it in front of her.   
  
She took the book and curled up into a ball. She opened it and discovered it was a diary. He gave her a quill and she wrote something. 'My name is Harmony.' Immediatly after the diary wrote 'My name is Harmony too. Well atleast it was. Then I put all my memories in this diary.'  
  
A owl pecked on the glass and Remus got up. He opened up the window and took the newspaper off of the brown owl's foot. He then gave a knut to the owl. The owl took off and Remus closed the window and walked to his room to read the newspaper.  
  
  
  
Harmony then wrote 'Please if you can tell me all about the night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked you.' 'Ahhh I remember that night. How about instead of telling you I show you.' Harmony saw a little box. The book started shaking. It sucked Harmony inside the book and she noticed she was in a little room with dark blue curtains, baby blue furniture, a sky blue rug, a fireplace, and a book shelf with alot of books on it. Harmony saw a women that looked alot like herself enter the room. She had deep black hair and beautiful green eyes. The lady was holding a book called 'How To Tell If The Man You Love Loves You Back' by: Rosy Mallon imbetween her nose. The women walked over to the fire and placed the book on the fireplace. She picked up the flower pot she had sitting on the mantel of the fire-place and she picked up a pinch of greyish dust and she threw it into the fire.   
  
The fire turned green "Remus I need to talk to you." The older Harmony sat down next to the fire right before Remus's head appeared in the fire. "Yes dear what do you want?" Lupin said happily as he smiled at her. "Remus do you love me? I know you said it so many times but do you mean it?" Harmony looked at him reading his mind as she stared at his eyes. "Of course I do" Lupins head said. 'She has asked so many times I am beginning to wonder if she trusts me!' Lupin's mind didn't exactly betray him but it did give her some information she needed to know that he loved her. "So what have you been doing lately? We haven't been able to see each other all week. Between work and the full moon I am worried about our relationship!" the older Harmony looked at him sadly as she spoke the words that have been floating in her mind for about a week. On the other hand the other Harmony lookes confused 'Oh my! Dad and I were in love? Ewwww he is my father figure! All though he is cute when he is younger. Eww I can't believe I thought that!"   
  
"Don't worry Harmy! What day is today?" both Harmony's could tell he was thinking after he said those words to her. "Today is Friday July 31, 1987." the older Harmony spoke those words as she fought a war in herself to see if she should read his mind or not. "Perfect. Guess what! I get the day off tomorrow! We can spend the whole day together. We can go on a picnic." the older Harmony smiled as he spoke those words. "It's a date Wolfy." Remus put his barrier up over his mind so Harmony couldn't read his thoughts. 'I am so glad I took the day off. She is going to love the ring I bought her. It has been 4 years and I finally stored up the courage to ask her to marry me. Man I may be brave but proposing is just scary! Lupin and the old Harmony got into the discussion on how Lily and James were.   
  
Nobody noticed the man that stood in the kitchen of the little apartment. He was wearing black robes. His face looked like that of a serpents. His mouth was screwed up into a smile and he had his wand in his hand. He watched the older Harmony for a few minutes before he attacked her. His black robes flew around his feet as he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway that led to the living room Harmony was sitting in. He thought of how pretty she was and how he would love to kill this mutt and add her to his list of victims.   
  
  
  
Lupin saw something out of the side of his eyes as he talked to Harmony. "HARMONY LOOK OUT!" Lupin screamed outloud as he saw who it was. The older Harmony turned around with her right index finger pointed at Lord Voldemort. "DON'T YOU STEP ONE MORE STEP OR I'LL.. I'LL" "You'll what? Kill me by shaking your finger at me?" Voldemort taunted her as he walked smoothly towards her. All of Harmony's eyes turned red. The pupil, the iris, and the white of it. It all turned red. A black light snaked out of the older Harmony's finger and twisted in a tight spiral towards Voldemort. The light hit Voldemort and caused him to fall backwards. Harmony pointed all her fingers at Voldemort. He stood up and stared at her venomously as he stared at her.   
  
  
  
"Abeo eccere iumentum!" Harmony bellowed in Latin. Harmony's fingers all erupted with the same kind of light except it was gold. Voldemort flew back and hit a nail sticking out of the wall that she tried to dullen but it didn't work. She was glad she couldn't get it to dull. She hoped he would slam strait into it and die. But when Voldemort hit the nail he didn't buckle with pain and die instead he bounced off of it. He looked at Harmony and pointed his wand at her "Renascor" the younger Harmony watched as the green light that erupted from Voldemorts wand peirced through the older Harmony's chest. The older Harmony's knees buckled under the weight of her body.   
  
Remus's head had disapeared from the fire. The younger Harmony looked towards the hallway as she saw the one thing she sees every full moon. The werewolf came running towards Voldemort. He hits Voldemort's back in a head-on-collision. Voldemort turned around and looked at the werewolf. He disapeared in a puff of smoke after he saw what had hit him. Lupin walked over towards the older Harmony and sniffed the pile of clothes that had taken the place where Harmony had been just 3 minutes earlier. He then some how changed into a human once more. He stared in disbelief at his body wondering how he had changed back but then he came back to the present and searched around in the scattered clothes.  
  
  
  
Translation English-Latin  
  
Abeo eccere iumentum- Die you beast  
  
Renascor-reborn 


	3. Chapter 3: Where does she belong?

Disclaimer: I do not own any one in the story except for my character, Harmony. I do however own all the ideas in this story. If you want to use any of it please e-mail me at harmonylblack@yahoo.com Ok now please review.   
  
P.S. I DO OWN THE SNAKE-LIKE LIGHT THAT COMES OUT OF HER FINGERS!!!!   
  
***********************What happened last time!************************  
  
Remus's head had disapeared from the fire. The younger Harmony looked towards the hallway as she saw the one thing she sees every full moon. The werewolf came running towards Voldemort. He hits Voldemort's back in a head-on-collision. Voldemort turned around and looked at the werewolf. He disapeared in a puff of smoke after he saw what had hit him. Lupin walked over towards the older Harmony and sniffed the pile of clothes that had taken the place where Harmony had been just 3 minutes earlier. He then some how changed into a human once more. He stared in disbelief at his body wondering how he had changed back but then he came back to the present and searched around in the scattered clothes.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Remus pulled something out of the clothes and held it close to his body so it could stay warm. 'Oh no. Harmony!' Remus stared down and looked into the green eyes that belonged to Harmony. They were now on a little baby. Remus wrapped the baby in a blue blanket that was hanging on the coach and disaparated to the outside of the Hogwarts grounds and ran to the school. He arrived there out of breath and looking scared. He walked into the building and was greated by a all to familiar face.  
  
"Mr. Lupin. What are you doing here?" McGonagoll looked at him with a look of suprise.  
  
"I can't talk Proffessor. I need to speak to Proffessor Dumbledore NOW!" Lupin ran past the witch and ran all the way to Dumbledores office. "Milk duds!!" the gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside. Remus ran up the steps and barged into the little office. "Dumbledore! Harmony. Voldemort. Trouble."   
  
Dumbledore stared at him and said softly "Remus calm down. Tell me very slowly what happened."  
  
Remus took a breath and held the baby more close to his body. He could feel the infant breath in and out as he breathed. "Harmony and I were talking to each other when Voldemort came. Harmony tried to fight him but he retaliated. He yelled 'Renascor' and then Harmony turned into.... just look for yourself." Lupin held out the child for Dumbledore as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Dumbledore picked up the bundle and looked at it. He gave the child back to Remus and walked over to the fireplace motioning that Remus should sit down. Remus sat down and watched as Dumbledore picked up a flower pot and put a pinch full of dust into the fire. "Minerva. Please come here." Moments later she climbed out of the fire. She sat down and watched as Dumbledore took another pinch and through it into the fire. "James, Lily, Siruis. Please come here." And just like what McGonagall did all three came crawling out of the fire and onto Dumbledore's cold hard wood floor. After everyone was seated they all looked up at Dumbledore.   
  
"So what did you call us down here for?" Lily looked at Dumbledore as she held the newly born Harry Potter in her arms.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked everyone over through his half mooned spectacles, "I am sorry to be the burden of bad news but there was a attack tonight. Lord Voldemort went to Harmony Lea Kat May's house and attacked her-"   
  
"Is she okay? Is she hurt? Please tell me she's okay!" Lily spoke the words with anxiety in her voice as she looked at Dumbledore with scared eyes.  
  
"She is okay but she never will be herself. You see Harmony was turned into a baby 10 minutes ago. Remus was talking to her at the time and rescued her from being killed. The blanket in his hands holds her. Unfortunatley this spell has no reversal and is permanent." Dumbledore lowered his eyes as he looked at his laced fingers.  
  
Lily placed the sleeping Harry in James's hands and stretched her hands wanting to see if what Dumbledore said was true. Remus placed Harmony in Lily's outstretched hands and watched as Lily retreated her hands and lifted the blanket that was covering Harmony's face. Lily looked at Harmony's big green eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek. "No. This can not be happening. Harmony was my best friend. She can't be a baby. It's just not like her to act as calm as a child." Lily struggled to spit those words out as she stared at the radiant green eyes that were threatening to close.  
  
"It's true but I called all of you to my office to decide were Harmony should live for the next 18 years until she is all grown up, again. I called all of you here because you are her best-friends and you know what she would like." Dumbledore surveyed everone.   
  
  
  
"I think I should care for her since she was my best friend and besides I don't think James would mine if we took care of another child." Lily said as she looked at James as if waiting for him to reject.  
  
"I don't think we can survive taking care of two new-borns at the same time." James said as he looked up at his wife.  
  
"Yes I think this is true. You can't possibly take care of two children Lily. It's just to much." Dumbledore looked at Lily as he said this.   
  
"Well then who will take care of her?" Lily asked as everyone shrugged there shoulders.  
  
"What about me? She is a Animagi and I can give her to Dumbledore every full moon until she is 5 so nothing happens to her." Lupin asked as he looked at everyone.  
  
"But Lupin. Wouldn't that make you very uncomfortable since you two were dating?" James objected as he stared at his best-friend.  
  
"I think I can ignore my feelings. Besides I don't want her to go to the wrong family." Remus closed his eyes as he thought of Harmony at the Malfoys or anybody elses home. He opened his grey eyes and looked at Dumbledore. "It just wouldn't be right to stick her with someone she either knew or hated. You know how many people hated her Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes I guess you were right. But I don't want her to go to you incase you didn't give her to me at the right time and you were turned into a werewolf." Dumbledore looked at Remus as he said this. Remus tried to catch the little bit of sadness in Dumbledore's eyes but it was hard to see what Dumbledore's feeling's were. Lily looked down at baby Harmony and was surprised to see a little Cinnamon Cockatiel that looked like a real one except it had a little star on its crown. The bird was sleeping on one foot and had its head resting imbetween the wings on her back. "But don't you think that you will attack Harmony while she is a bird?" Dumbledore continued.  
  
"No, she is to small. I only hunt larger prey." Remus wonderd why everyone didn't want Harmony to live with him.   
  
"Remus its just that we don't want you to feel like this is your fault. You did all you can. Atleast she didn't die." James patted Remus's right shoulder as he spoke for everyone in the room.  
  
James opened his mouth again and made a weak joke "Besides atleast you have the reason to brag that you scared Voldemort" Remus smiled slightly as he thought of what he did.   
  
For the first time in the whole night McGonagall spoke to everyone. You could here the shock disapearing from her voice as she spoke quietly. "Maybe Remus has a point Albus. I mean he knows her better than anyone else so maybe this time that he will spend with her will make him grow use to the idea of never being with the old Harmony ever." Dumbledore stared at McGonagall while she proposed this plan. He was thinking very hard about this.  
  
Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but the door burst open before he could even say a word.  
  
Everyone turned around and stared at-  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ha ha I finally made a cliffie!!! YAY so what do you think about the plot so far? Please will more people read this and review????? If you don't want to review than atleast e-mail me!!  
  
Ok so school has started! Ya- oops I mean BOOOO homework almost everyday and friends and choir concerts every quarter! Well I am almost half way to the end! This years schedule somehow makes it feel like I am at school for only 5 hours! gota go get dressed I am in my pj's and its 6:52 am. I am off to school!!!!  
  
Bye!~~~~Lynn~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter Four The undisterbed wing

Sarah Black , Damien chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any one in the story except for my character, Harmony. I do however own all the ideas in this story. If you want to use any of it please e-mail me at harmonylblack@yahoo.com Ok now please review.   
  
P.S. I DO OWN THE SNAKE-LIKE LIGHT THAT COMES OUT OF HER FINGERS!!!!   
  
***********************What happened last time!************************  
  
Remus's head had disapeared from the fire. The younger Harmony looked towards the hallway as she saw the one thing she sees every full moon. The werewolf came running towards Voldemort. He hits Voldemort's back in a head-on-collision. Voldemort turned around and looked at the werewolf. He disapeared in a puff of smoke after he saw what had hit him. Lupin walked over towards the older Harmony and sniffed the pile of clothes that had taken the place where Harmony had been just 3 minutes earlier. He then some how changed into a human once more. He stared in disbelief at his body wondering how he had changed back but then he came back to the present and searched around in the scattered clothes.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Last time   
  
For the first time in the whole night McGonagall spoke to everyone. You could here the shock disapearing from her voice as she spoke quietly. "Maybe Remus has a point Albus. I mean he knows her better than anyone else so maybe this time that he will spend with her will make him grow use to the idea of never being with the old Harmony ever." Dumbledore stared at McGonagall while she proposed this plan. He was thinking very hard about this.  
  
Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but the door burst open before he could even say a word.  
  
Everyone turned around and stared at-  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Everyone turned around and stared at a 17 year old Tonks as she walked in with a brown folder underneath her arm. She had wavy neon green hair and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green spaghetti strapped shirt and a black cloak. On the cloak was the Head Girl's badge.  
  
"Is this a bad time to visit you Proffesor?" Tonks looked around at everyone and stared at the little bundle in James's hands. "Is that baby Harry?" She stared at Harry as he opened his big green eyes. "He's so cuuuute!!"   
  
"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his voice. Tonks lifted her gaze off of the little baby and looked at the Headmaster. "Miss Tonks it is a bad time and if you would please go and wait till this conference is done. Besides isn't it past curfew?"   
  
"Yes it is but I think you might want to look at this. A black owl delivered it to my room about 10 minutes ago." Tonks placed the brown folder on Dumbledores desk. She turned around and walked out. "Oh and it also left this." Tonks shaked her head and pulled out a black letter with the Ministry's wax stamp on it. She placed it next to the desk and left. "Besides I also saw two sixth year Slytherin Prefect's, Mr. Sidney Parker and Ms. Crystal Smith, making out in the Potions class room. I always wanted to catch those gits-" Tonks's mumbling drifted out of the office as she walked down the stairs to the Gargoyles.   
  
Dumbledore picked up the envelope and broke the seal and unfolded the letter. He read in shock and everyone could see his eyes go from the normal state till they threatened to fall out. "Voldemort wasn't after Harmony." He stated as he read the letter. "He overheard the Prophecy!" Dumbledore got up and ran to his book shelf and ran his index finger over the bindings of the books. He pulled out a thick brown book and searched the index. He opened it to page 789. "He was after Harry James Potter. We have to hide you three." He looked over towards James, Lily, and Harry.   
  
"Ok we need a secret keeper. Uhh how about I do it?" Dumbledore said as he sat down and placed the book on his desk.  
  
"No I think it should be Siruis." James protested.  
  
"No I don't think that is a good choice. I mean Voldemort will go after him first." Dumbledore spoke calmly.  
  
James turned towards Lily and made sure Dumbledore or any one else could see him mouth 'Peter'. Lily nodded slightly and looked back down as the weight in her hands had increased. Harmony had turned back into a baby and was opening her eyes looking at Lily. She started fussing. Lily loosened one of her hands out from under the baby. She picked up the diaper bag and brought out a bottle full of milk. She held it up to the mouth of the little girl. Harmony drank from the bottle until she got full and then she fell back to sleep. Lily slowly pulled it out of Harmony's mouth.   
  
"Well I think it's time for all of us to go to sleep. Now you all shall stay here tonight. I will show you all to some extra rooms." Dumbledore got up and walked out of his office. Lily picked up the diaper bag and carried Harmony towards the door. James stood up and carried Harry towards the door. He followed Lily out. McGonagall and Remus got up at the same time. They all walked out of the office towards the stairs.   
  
Dumbledore led them towards a corridor of the castle that looked like it hasn't been used in about a century. He stopped when he came to a spiral stair case that twisted up towards the top of the ceiling. It disapeared into a shadow. The stair case was red oak and had Pheonix's, Griffin's, Unicorns, and Dragons scetched into the wood. The creatures were all in a pose as they went across each handle bar. Everyone watched four golden lights fly down the stair case. "HALT! Who dares come to the Gryffindor Guest Rooms?" The golden lights turned into a red Pheonix, a Griffin, a Unicorn, and a Peruvian Vipertooth Dragon.  
  
The creatures started circling the group. Lily, James, Harry, Harmony, and Remus were all looking frightful as they saw Dumbledore raise his hands like he was giving a down low high five. "Greetings Aries the noble Pheonix. Nice to meet you Helena the cunning Griffin. I see you are well Liliath the shy unicorn. Artemis my master minded Dragon friend you look tired for something that has been sleeping for 40 years. One by one the creatures stopped circling as they took notice of the old man that was holding his hands out to them.  
  
"Is that you Albus?" The white Unicorn stepped towards Dumbledore. She looked into his eyes and turned around. She nodded towards her friend. They all relaxed and sat in a proper but comfortable seating arrangement.   
  
The Pheonix looked at Dumbledore and spoke to him in a high pitch. "How are you Albus and what brings you here? Do you need our service again?"  
  
"Yes unfortunatly I do. You need to guard James, Lily, and Harry Potter. Remus Lupin and Harmony May. No one can pass you unless it's me or Minerva. They are not to leave until I come to get them. Don't forget the password." Dumbledore looked at the creatures and motioned for the people behind him to follow the wise man as he walked up the spiral staircase.   
  
They climbed up the long beautiful wooden staircase. At the top there were about 25 doors. They all were different colors and they had a picture of a magical creature. Everyone except Dumbledore was in shock. Dumbledore led the way to a purple door with a baby Centaur on the door. The Centaur was chasing butterflys. Dumbledore opened the purple door and led everyone in it. 


	5. Chapter 5: To Many Ghosts, SO Many Rooms

Disclaimer: I do not own any one in the story except for my character, Harmony. I do however own all the ideas in this story. If you want to use any of it please e-mail me at harmonylblack@yahoo.com Ok now please review.   
  
P.S. I DO OWN THE SNAKE-LIKE LIGHT THAT COMES OUT OF HER FINGERS!!!!   
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Last time   
  
They climbed up the long beautiful wooden staircase. At the top there were about 25 doors. They all were different colors and they had a picture of a magical creature. Everyone except Dumbledore was in shock. Dumbledore led the way to a purple door with a baby Centaur on the door. The Centaur was chasing butterflys. Dumbledore opened the purple door and led everyone in it.   
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter (What is this chapter? Oh well!)   
  
To many Ghosts so many rooms.  
  
"This is Harry's and Harmony's room." Dumbledore said as he lit some candles. In the room there were three cribs, a changing table, and a numerous amount of baby toys. The blankets in the cribs were blue, yellow, and pink. In the pink crib there was a pink bunny and a butterfly mobile. In the blue crib there was a blue puppy and a moon mobile. In the yellow crib there was a yellow kitten and a star mobile. The room was painted purple and had one window that had purple draps hanging over them. There was a rocking chair sitting by the window. Lily stared at a brown haired ghost that was sitting in the rocking chair. She was rocking the chair while looking out the window into the dark night. Dumbledore stepped forward and cleared his throut. "Hello Eleanor. How are you doing?" The ghost looked at Dumbledore with grey eyes.   
  
"How are you Albus? I am fine for a ghost. Have you seen Jack? He was supposed to meet me here tonight." The ghost stood up and walked towards Dumbledore. Everyone watched as she floated toward them in a green blood stained dress. She was wearing a tiara and had a blue saphire hooked into a golden chain. Her sad and pale face seemed to stand out and it took everyones eyes off her disarayed hair.  
  
"I saw him go into the Forest Room a half an hour ago. You might want to check in there." sadi Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Albus I shall see you around." She disapeared through the left wall.   
  
"Why is she covered in blood?" Lily asked curiously as she layed Harmony in the pink crib.   
  
"Lady Eleanor was the Bloody Baron's wife. When he was killed she took her own life in order to be with him forever. She doesn't like the idea of being a ghost forever. It is said that she stabbed herself to death no fewer than fifteen times in the stomach before she died of loss of blood. Well thats what Sir Nickleous said." Dumbledore stood sadly and watched James lower Harry into the blue crib. Harry and Harmony cried a little but then went to sleep again.  
  
Dumbledore walked out. This time only James, Lily, and Remus followed him. Dumbledore walked towards the door to the right of the babys' room. This door was a emerald green and had a female Chinese Fireball roaming around chewing on something. He opened the door to a room that had a majestic green canopy bed with green feather pillows. The dresser was the only thing that wasn't green. The dresser was made of red oak and wasn't painted at all. There was a beautiful green desk that had a green stationary set on it, a peacock feather on top of a stick that must have been used as a quill. The ink was a royal green color. There was a dress that looked exactly liked Lady Eleanor's dress except it didn't have blood on it. The fireplace was painted green and had a green framed mirror sitting on it.  
  
"This is were you will be staying Lily." Dumbledore motioned towards the door. "Lilly please come with us so that way you know where everything is." Dumbledore left the room with James, Remus, and Lily trailing behind him.  
  
They turned towards the door on the left of the babys' room. This door was black and had a werewolf on it. The werewolf was howling at the moon that was painted onto the mural. Inside there the fire in the fireplace was burning brightly.The room was painted black and had a giant black bed with white pillows on it. The desk had a framed picture of a full moon and a book called The Other Side Of The Moon By: George Carlson.   
  
"Must be mine." Remus whispered under his breath.  
  
"Lets go to James's room." Dumbledore said as he nodded to Remus.   
  
They walked out of the room towards Lily's door. To the right of her door there was a room that was painted with all the fall colors. On the cover a Hippogriff was flying through the fall trees. Dumbledore walked into the room with everyone at his heels.This room was the same as the rest except it had leaves as the carpet. The leaves were all different colors. They were stuck to the ground but they did crunch. But as soon as you looked back thinking you would see a trail of broken leaves but instead you'd see perfect leaves that looked as if no one had been walking on or near them. James' bed had four sunflower and pumpkin pillows on it with real leaves or vines coming off of them. The room had trees painted onto the walls. This room was very odd looking. James looked over toward the maple desk which was located right next to the bed and saw a little girl climb up onto the desk. She had curly brown hair and was wearing a velvet red dress. She had ocean blue eyes and had a golden locket on her neck. She looked like a porcelin doll with the brown hair in perfect curls.  
  
"Hello. My name is Tabby. Have you seen my mommy and daddy?" The girl looked to be about ten years old.  
  
"Hello Tabby. I think they went to the next room. How are you today? Is your little brother okay?" said Dumbledore as he walked over to Tabby.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Dumbledoree. Yes Phillip is okay. He spilled his grape juice on the carpet again. I need to go see mommy about Peeves though. Peeves was naughty. He threw pebbles at me today!" Tabby climbed off the desk and stood in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"Well then run along Tabatha Lynn Loyd." Dumbledore looked at Tabby.  
  
"I told you Mr. Dumbledoree that my name is Tabby. I don't like Tabatha!" Tabby walked toward a oak chest that was sitting at the foot of the bed. She opened it up and protruded a baby doll that was made out of wood.   
  
"Well you best be on your way. Tell Mr. and Mrs. Loyd I said hi." Dumbledore spoke happily as he instructed the girl on what to tell her parents. The girl waved to Dumbledore before she walked toward the wall. She disapeared and Dumbledore chuckled. "I forgot to tell you. This is the most haunted part of this school." Dumbledore walked out of the room with James, Lily, and Remus looking shocked. They followed Dumbledore out of the room as he walked toward the next room. A little four year old boy's head popped out of the door.   
  
"Hi. Have you saw Tabby?" The little boy looked exactly like Tabby except his hair was straight. He wore a sailors outfit and had a little cap on. He had rosy red cheeks and ocean blue eyes.   
  
"Hello Phillip, Tabby went to see your parents about Peeves. How are you today?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"I fine. I got to go now I want to see if Tabby wants to play Hide-and-Seek with me." The boy walked out of the door and into the hall. He walked towards a silver door and disapeared.   
  
"How many ghosts are in this part of the school?" Remus asked as he looked behind him.  
  
"Just the Loyd family, Eleanor, Katty, and John. Thats it unless you count Peeves and the Bloody Baron, or Jack as Eleanor calls him. Now you all are aloud to explore all these doors if you would like. I will show you the bathrooms and the kitchen. You will probably have to stay up here for a week until I get the spell put on your house." Dumbledore opened up the door that Phillip came out of. The room was a childrens play room. It had playpens made out of wood and cloth. The room had butterfly's and baby dragons painted on to it.  
  
"Wait Proffesor why do I have to stay here?" Lupin's eyes darted from the room to Dumbledore's old blue eyes.  
  
"Until we figure out what happens to Harmony you will have to stay here and look after her." Dumbledore turned around and walked out. Lily, who was looking around and playing with all the toys, turned around and followed Dumbledore. While she got closer to the door she saw James looking at a picture of the guardians of the Gryffindor's Guest Rooms. She grabbed James arm and pulled him out of the room. Dumbledore was waiting in front of a blue door that had a bowl of fruit sitting on a red oak table. The bowl was made of gold and had house elves carved onto the shiny sides. Dumbledore opened up the door.  
  
"Katty. Katty? Are you in here?" Dumbledore looked through the whole room. A door opened up and a short, black haired girl walked out of a storage cupboard with a book under her arm. She looked to be about eightteen and she wore a Hogwarts uniform with the Head Girl badge pinned above the Gryfinndor crest that was sewed onto her long black cloak. The tips of her lips were pointed up and she wore a smile on her see through pale face and her green eyes surveyed everyone that was in the kitchen.   
  
Lily stared at the girl and turned around. "James I have seen her before. Atleast I think I have. She reminds me of someone." Lily whispered into James' ears. James just nodded and whispered back.  
  
"I've seen her before too."   
  
"Yes Albus? I was just in the pantry getting the stuff I need for Tabby's birthday." The girl glided towards a counter and opened up a cupboard door. She pulled out a bag full of flour and she looked over her shoulders and her gray eyes fell on Lupin. She looked him up and down and then looked towards a calender that hung off the wall to the right of the stove. "I see I need to start on the potion then Albus?"   
  
"What potion Katty? There is no need for a potion." Dumbledore looked at Katty with suspicion.  
  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I am not DUMB I know what my kind looks like. Besides tomorrow is the beginning of the full moon, and I created a potion that would help relax a werewolf and make it calm enough so that it behaves like a normal domesticated dog. I have the ingriediants and if you want me to I will make some for Mr. Lupin."   
  
  
  
"Katty you have a potion that can do that? Why didn't you tell me while Remus was in school?" Dumbledore looked at Katty with a strange confused look.  
  
"I just came up with it about a year ago." Katty walked towards a shelf full of odd glass jars. She ran her see-through hand across several purple jars on one of the shelves and picked up a purple jar that held a strange runny liquid. Katty walked over to a counter and brought out a old cracked pin-roller. She opened up the sack that held flour in it and dipped her right hand into the sack and pulled out a hand full of flour. She sprinkled a bit on the counter. Katty grabbed the jar of purple liquid and opened the top. She spread the purple liquid on the flour in the shape of a star. A odor drifted from the liquid and made Lily, James, Remus, and Albus squinch their noses in disgust. Katty didn't seem to mind and started to drop flour onto the gunk. She sturred the stuff together and started to flatten it with the old cracked pin-roller. It started to rise and the nasty smell turned into a sweet flower-like scent. Katty turned around and floated fast into the storage cupboard closing the door behind her. "WHO IS THERE? I WARN YOU I WILL NOT HESITATE USING MAGIC!" Katty's voice was filled with anger and everyone could hear her banging around pans and jars. All of a sudden a loud crash could be heard and a small see-through body fell out of the door and was floating about a foot off of the ground.   
  
  
  
"Relax sheela. I won't steel your precious supplies!" A blonde haired male ghost glided out of the storage cupboard. He spoke with a Australian accent, had a tan, and his muscles showed through his green t-shirt. He looked the same age as Katty and had the Slytherin crest embroidered onto his billowing black cloak. He had yellow eyes and wore a smirk on his tanned skin. Although it was hard to see he wore a black leather rope off his neck and whatever was attached to it was safely hid under his shirt.  
  
"You bas*ard! I thought I told you to leave me alone. I never wanted to see you again!" Katty stood up and pointed her finger at the tanned muscle bound man standing in front of her. He looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Fine sheela. I understand that you don't want to see me after I stood you up but its been 37years. You gotta forgive me. I miss you." He went out of the room draging his feet as he floated away.   
  
"Don't ask." Katty walked back to the purple star and opened up the cupboard again. She pulled out a white tube with a orange dot on the front of it. Katty opened up the tube and squeazed the middle of the tube. Orange frosting came out of the white half-empty tube. She pulled open a drawer under-neath the counter and fished out a white tipped spatula. Katty spread the orange gunk through out the cake. She stood there for a few minutes ignoring the stares protruding out of everyones eyes and the finally spoke.   
  
  
  
"Albus do you want me to make the potion or not?" Katty turned around and stared at the headmaster. Lily wondered who Katty reminded her of.   
  
"If it's okay with Remus." Albus turned his head and looked over his shoulder with a questionable look apon his face. Remus thought it over.  
  
"Yes I will try it. Then may I take care of Harmony?" Remus looked at Albus as he spoke.  
  
Dumbledore thought this over and then he looked at Katty.  
  
"If the potion works."  
  
Lily and James were staring at Katty trying to figure out how they know Katty when Lily's eyes started shining like a cobweb was cleared from her mind and she knew the answer to something important.  
  
"Katty if I may ask. Are you related to a girl named Harmony?" Katty spun around and stared at Lily with hope painted onto her face.  
  
"Harmony Lea Kat May?" Katty's eyes were sharp and were filled to the brim with hope.  
  
"Yes." Lily replied.  
  
"YES! Were is she?" Katty was so happy that she started crying.   
  
"Why do you want to know? If I may ask." James inturrupted. Katty turned towards him.  
  
"She is my-"   
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
CLIFFIE!!! If I did have any reviewers I would be able to say-  
  
HAHA YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL I TYPE UP A NEW CHAPIE!!!!!!  
  
Oh well. It seems no one likes my story. *sigh* Well atleast my grandmother likes it. PLEASE IF YOU ARE READING THIS PLEASE REVIEW OR ATLEAST E-MAIL ME AT harmonylblack@yahoo.com   
  
Oh well atleast I can kill this story without complaints. WAIT I WILL COMPLAIN!! This story is not going down without a fight!!   
  
Oh and I will not post any new chapters till I get atleast 1 review! You can e-mail me and I will post a new story BUT PLEASE JUST MAKE YOUR SELF KNOWN!!!!!   
  
*sigh* "Oh well Harmony atleast my group of friends will read the next chapter first!" *Lynn looks at the 16 year old Harmony*   
  
"Well Lynn I guess you, your friends, and I like this story. Who cares what other people think?" *Harmony walks towards Lynn and the computer desk.* "Hey who is this elf-like person that is living in Hogwarts?"   
  
*Lynn hides the colored drawing* "You can't know!"   
  
"Its my mum isn't it?" *Harmony frowns*  
  
"No it's not!" *Lynn thinks to herself* 'I am lying'  
  
"Your mind betrays your mouth!"   
  
"STOP READING MY MIND OR I WILL KILL YOU OFF THE STORY!!!!"   
  
"You wouldn't!" *Harmony reads Lynn's mind* 'Never mind she will' "I am going back to my room!"  
  
"Fine!"   
  
*Harmony walks off towards her bedroom.*  
  
"Finely! I thought she would never leave! My drawing of her mum is complete! MUAHAHA" *Lynn jumps off chair and runs into kitchen door* "Oww. I'm okay."  
  
"Do I need to get the spatula again?" *Harmony yells from her room*  
  
"No I can get it myself." *Lynn pulls out a spatula and scrapes herself off the door*"Talk to you guys next time!"   
  
*Harmony walks into the room with Lynn's dark blue nail-polish*  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT!" *Lynns jumps at Harmony* "THATS IT YOUR OUT OF THE STORY!"  
  
*Harmony rushes to the hole* "I will try to get her to calm down. Good-bye!"  
  
Hole closes. 


	6. Chapter 6: To accept or not to accept?

Disclaimer: I do not own any one in the story except for my character, Harmony. I do however own all the ideas in this story. If you want to use any of it please e-mail me at harmonylblack@yahoo.com Ok now please review.   
  
P.S. I DO OWN THE SNAKE-LIKE LIGHT THAT COMES OUT OF HER FINGERS!!!!   
  
(I get all my Latin words from http://dictionaries.travlang.com)  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Last time on This Life That I Have Weaved Is Slipping Through The Cracks  
  
"Katty if I may ask. Are you related to a girl named Harmony?" Katty spun around and stared at Lily with hope painted onto her face.  
  
"Harmony Lea Kat May?" Katty's eyes were sharp and were filled to the brim with hope.  
  
"Yes." Lily replied.  
  
"YES! Were is she?" Katty was so happy that she started crying.   
  
"Why do you want to know? If I may ask." James inturrupted. Katty turned towards him.  
  
"She is my-"   
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
"She is my-" Katty began but the Slytherin ghost that came in earlier floated through the walls with a bouqet of red roses in his tanned hand.  
  
"Katty I am sorry okay?" He was sulking and his eyes were red and puffy as though he was crying. Katty turned toward him. A deep red engulfed her pupil and moved its way to the iris and then to the white part of her eyes very quickly. "You know I like it when your eyes change." his Australian accent was very thick.   
  
"GET OUT NOW!" Katty's face started turning a deep red and it was like a fire and spread throughout her whole body.  
  
"Fine I will come back when you are calmed down." John floated through the wall and disappeared. But what Katty didn't know was that John came back but was hiding behind a cupboard. As soon as the color disappeared from her body she turned around.  
  
"Okay like I was saying. Harmony Lea Kat May is my daughter-"  
  
"How can you have a daughter? You are dead and you are younger than twenty." Remus interupted.  
  
"I had her before I died and the rest is my business!" Katty spat towards the young man standing in front of her.  
  
"Who is her father?" James spoke up.  
  
"Like I said that is my business."  
  
"So that is what you think of me?" John came out from behind the cupboard and floated towards Katty.  
  
"I told you that you weren't aloud to talk about MY daughter." Katty turned around and stared at the ghost.  
  
Dumbledore walked in front of James, Lily, and Remus and ushered them out. "Lets go and leave these two alone." They all walked out but surprisingly the surprised future Harmony stayed.  
  
"She is my daughter too Kat."  
  
"SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!"  
  
"I am not going to raise my voice but yes she is, I wish you could forgive me."  
  
"The past is the past and-"  
  
"Thats right, the past is the past."  
  
  
  
Harmony walked out of the room and saw the back of Remus's cloak disappearing into a room at the end of the hall. She started to walk towards the door but something was pulling her back. She turned around and walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"Katty I love you. You know that right?" John was 'kneeling' on his knees in front of Katty.  
  
"Then why did you do that?" Katty's voice was strict and mad.  
  
"I honestly I don't even remember what happened. Besides I am really sorry." John looked towards the window and sighed. "Maybe we just aren't ment to be." John floated towards the door and floated out of the room. Harmony followed him, wanting to see were he was going. He went towards a picture of a group of people wearing old clothing walking through what looked like the Forbidden Forest. "Guardians of the castle let me pass." The picture flew to the left and opened up a hole in which John floated through. Harmony wondered why he didn't just walk through the hole.   
  
When Harmony was about to turn around and go to where Remus, Lily, James, and Dumbledore went Harmony was sucked away from her spot and landed on a couch. She held in her hands the diary. It was writing some words and she looked around and then started reading.   
  
'All of those memories after the fight with that Voldemort creep is my friends' memories. Some are those of Lily, James, Remus, and even Professor Dumbledore. But there is a few memories that Kat and John placed in this diary.'  
  
The writing stopped and Harmony quickly finished it. She closed it and tucked it under her arm then she made her way to her bedroom. She walked into her bedroom and looked around. Her cinnamon cockatiel was in its cage doing the cat call to her reflection in a mirror framed with green plastic. Harmony sat on her bed and closed her eyes she thought of Bertie Botts that taste like red licorice and then of the Hogwarts acceptance letter. As soon as she started thinking of it a voice eccoed inside her head that sounded like Professor Dumbledore. "So you have accepted the invite? Good I will send someone to pick you up in a few days and you can meet Harry and his friends. So get packed and ready to go to Hogwarts. Oh and the person who picks you up will give you your letter with a list of stuff you will need for the school year." "Okay."   
  
The voice disapeared and Harmony got packing her stuff.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry its so short but I have been busy with 8th grade so I haven't had time typing this chapter up.   
  
Oh and I have decided not to kill off Harmony.....(stupid Harmony always touching my stuff)  
  
*Harmony walks in* "I heard that!"  
  
"Bye everybody till next time."  
  
Oh and PS I am finally 14 years old since 12/18/03 Well bye! 


End file.
